Journey to Neverland
by SamanthieR
Summary: Peter Pan goes to listen to a girl, named Vanessa, tell stories and invites her to Neverland, but Neverland has changed. The Lost isn't just little boys, its girls, boys, and teens that are running away. And not just to join the lost, but to be pirates.
1. Story for a Girl

Once upon a time in a not so far away kingdom of L.A. lived a girl named Vanessa. Vanessa didn't believe in fairy-tales and thought that Peter Pan was as believable as Big Foot or Prince Charming but May 27th at about 10pm Peter Pan showed up at the window to her room. 

She was not in her bed but asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Peter Pan slowly and as silently as possible opened the window and entered the room. Vanessa stirred in her slumber as the window shut with a 'click'. Peter turned around and glared at Tinker Bell for not being quieter. Tinker Bell stuck out her tongue and then flew further into the room.

Tinker Bell remembered the last time Peter had left Neverland to hear a story told by a girl. The only difference between Vanessa and Wendy to Tinker bell was that Vanessa had no siblings or apparent family. Vanessa was the nanny of a lonely seven year old girl named Lexi.

Lexi like Vanessa had blue eyes but Lexi, instead of having blonde wavy hair, has short black hair. Lexi looked up to Vanessa even though Vanessa was sixteen, only ten years older than herself, and had no family, real home or money Vanessa was always willing to help others. Lexi was asleep in the bed farthest from the window and the rocking chair. Vanessa groaned and opened her eyes. She did not notice Peter, standing by the window behind the rocking chair, and walked over to Lexi's bed and pulled up the covers that Lexi had kicked off. 

"Good night." whispered Vanessa before heading over to her own bed. She turned off her lamp and crawled under the warm, thick sheets. Peter waited to make sure Vanessa was asleep before he left. She had not finished the story so he would just come earlier the next night. As soon as he opened the window a gust of wind swept through the room knocking over a lamp in the corner of the room jolting Vanessa awake. She pushed back the covers and went to Lexi's bed to check if she was still asleep. Peter slowly walked to the rocking chair and hid behind it. Vanessa walked to the window and leaned out admiring the streets below. Vanessa let out a sigh as she watched the stars glow in the night sky. 

"I wish I could see the stars closer up. That would be so cool. But wishes like that never come true," Vanessa said leaning against the window frame. 

"I can take you closer." Vanessa jumped and turned around to see who had said that. When she saw that it was a boy not much older than her, she relaxed a little. 

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How'd you get in here?" asked Vanessa taking a step closer. 

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan. I'm from Neverland. I got in through that window." Peter said pointing to the window. Vanessa glanced at the window then back at the boy. 

"Peter Pan doesn't exist. He is just a character in a story, like Cinderella." muttered Vanessa, so Lexi couldn't hear, while shaking her head in dismay. 

"I can prove it to you." He said grabbing her shoulders and moving her to face him. 

"Fine, prove it then." Vanessa said disbelievingly, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Tink." called Peter. No one came so Peter reached into a small bag that was tied around his waist with something that looked like a vine and sprinkled it on her. She blinked confused, swatting away the falling dust with her hand. He smiled and looked at Vanessa and then at the ground. Vanessa started to say something but stopped when she noticed she was hovering about three feet off the ground. She let out a scream and clung to Peter's arm. 

"I believe you, I believe you now can I go back to the ground now." Vanessa asked nervously looking down. She was relieved to notice that she was lowering. Then, she started to rise again. 

"Ok but you should know that when your thoughts are happy you will go up." Peter said lowering Vanessa and himself to the ground. She carefully let go of his arm and was happy to not rise up.

"So, you are Peter Pan," Vanessa said both shocked and excited. Peter smiled with pride and nodded, "but why are you here?" 

"Stories, the stories you tell the girl," he said motioning to Lexi, "I listen to them and tell them to the Lost." Peter announced matter-of-factly. 

"The Lost? You mean the Lost Boys?" Vanessa questioned pulling on her skirt, which she had forgotten to change out of. Her skirt was dark red and puffy like a knee length ballerina skirt. With it she wore a black tank top and a gold locket at the end of an old gold chain. 

"No the Lost are both boys and girls. Recently both are leaving home, and not just boys teenagers too." Peter said looking around the room. 

"Um…well you know Peter, neither Lexi or I have much of a home to stay for. She is my only family and her parents are more like prison guards then parents. She has barely said two words to them. Maybe…we can go with you. Back to, um, Neverland, just for awhile though. Not forever." She wrung her hands nervously as she asked. A grin spread across Peter's face from ear-to-ear. 

"Of course you can. I'll teach her to fly too." Peter said smugly. Vanessa smiled and ran to the side of Lexi's bed. 

"Lexi! Lexi, wake up!" Vanessa muttered sharply shaking Lexi's shoulder. 

"Vanessa? What is it?" Lexi asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

"Remember the story I told you about Peter Pan? Well he's here and he is going to teach us to fly!" Lexi had pushed back the covers as soon as Vanessa finished and was standing next to her jumping up and down in excitement. 

"I already know how to fly. Think happy thoughts. Silly, it's easy." Lexi said skipping over to Peter giggling. 

"And Pixie Dust." Added Peter as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of what looked like glitter. Lexi squirmed as the Fairy Dust fell over her face and shoulders. She started to lift off the ground. Before she went to high she flew in a circle and flew over to Vanessa. Vanessa lifted into the air not very high though. 

"This way!" Peter called as he flew out the window. Vanessa started towards the window but Lexi grabbed her hand causing her to stop thinking something was wrong. 

"I don't want to get lost." Lexi said as she headed towards the window her pajama pants flapping in the wind as she flew. It took about two hours to reach Neverland. So, when they got there it was just starting to become light out. Lexi squealed with joy. 

"We're here! We're actually here!" She yelled jumping up and down with so much enthusiasm that it spilled over onto Vanessa so she was grinning. 

"Come on," called Peter, "let's go! We have to go meet the Lost!"  
>Lexi looked confused and asked, "Who are the lost?"<p> 


	2. Plot of a Pirate

Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew were plotting Pan's undoing. 

"I say we throw him to ye crock like he did ye hand." The Australian, rum-drunk pirate shouted slamming his fist onto the table.

There were many ayes in agreement to his plan but Captain Hook did not say anything he just stared out the window towards land, where his enemy listened to stories and played games. Hook wondered what Peter was dreaming of and what his greatest nightmare was. As far as Hook was concerned the only true way for him to get back at Peter Pan was make him miserable. 

"I should have gotten rid of Wendy when I had a chance." Hook snarled furiously under his breath. 

"Say something aye Captain?" Smee asked curiously. Hook glared at him and slammed his hook onto the table furiously. 

"Wendy! She could have brought his down fall! But had to screw it up with a stupid thimble!" Hook shouts standing up in a flash and walks to the boat's bough. 

"Captain, Peter craves adventure. He can not help but go to that place and soon he shall bring someone else back." Smee said trying to comfort Hook. 

"Yes but when?" Hook grumbled. 

"Captain, Tinker Bell just returned. She's very mad 'bout something." Nathan a new pirate on the ship declared. 

"Maybe she's jealous; maybe he's got another Wendy." Smee said a smile spreading across Hook's face. 

"This time, this the girl will be mine." Hook said with an evil laugh. 

"What do you intend to do with 'er, Captain?" asked Nathan, a boy not much older than Peter. 

"Nate, my dear apprentice, I intend to kill her." Captain Hook said whilst wearing an evil grimace. 

"Kill her? That would not make Pan nearly as miserable as he would be if he would be if he started to like her and she choose to join you. Can you imagine how he'd feel likin' her as he did Wendy but her choosing you?" Nathan negotiated tactfully, hesitant to killing someone not his enemy, and a girl. Hook paused thinking about the boy's suggestion. 

"Oh yes, that would make him miserable indeed. He would have to fight her in the end too. Let him be the one to run her through," Hook paused before continuing, "But if she shows any sign of rebellion, run her through." Hook smiled then grabbed his cloak and shut himself in his quarters to think through the details.


	3. Anger of a Fairy

"No!" Mist, Tinker Bell's closest friend, gasped disbelievingly. 

"He did!" cried Tinker Bell. Mist hugged her friend comfortingly. 

"How could he just invite some girl into your lives without asking?" Mist said horrified. All the while another fairy, Dawn, remained quiet and just watched the spectacle. 

"Well…doesn't he do it all the time? I mean there are tons of girls in the Lost? Besides I thought he didn't fall in love." Dawn stated unsympathetically. 

"Gosh, Dawn. Crude much!" Mist scowled her long sky blue hair falling around her face. Dawn twirled her fiery red hair with her finger leaving it in a curl. 

"Sorry." Dawn said sarcastically. Dawn stood up from the leaf and flew off. 

"Don't listen to her. She's just jealous of what you have." Mist said with a weak smile. Mist hugged Tinker Bell and followed after her sister, Dawn. Tinker Bell just sat where she was, thinking about what they had both said. She knew Dawn had no reason to be jealous of her and she knew that when she had said he couldn't love it had been a lie. 

"What you need is to get rid of her." stated a voice. Tinker Bell tried to find where it came from but she couldn't. She stood and turned to see Cody. Cody was the second in command of the Lost because he was the first to arrive after Wendy left. 

"Cody?" Tinker Bell asked confused. 

"Last time any girl was escorted personally here by Peter himself she led all the Lost Boys away next time he might go with her." he responded. Tinker Bell just nodded blankly. 

"So what's the plan?" Tinker Bell asked. A smile crept across Cody's face triumphantly. 


	4. Discovery for a Girl

The ground was cold under Vanessa's bare feet. They had been walking for some ways when Peter stopped. 

"Are we there?" Lexi asked curiously. There was a sudden loud crack from behind where the three stood and they all turned. When Vanessa looked forward again she was alone. She waited and listened for a sight or sound and got nothing. After waiting for a couple of minutes she continued in the direction they were heading. Half a mile of walking lead her to a dead end, she turned left and went off the trail.

She continued that way until she got to a tree with what looked like a cut out door in the side. She pushed on it and it opened easily to a well lit room with eloquent drapes, bedding and candles. The room was empty in terms of life so Vanessa walked in and shut the door behind her. In the corner of the room there was a portrait of a man. The painting didn't stand out as much as the beautiful gold frame with rubies and emeralds decorating the border. It was obviously a pirates' hide away. If the Hook on the man's hand in the portrait wasn't an indication that it was Hook's room then the Hook on the desk in the corner was. She backed slowly towards the door and opened it. She was startled by a boy about her age if not older about to open the same door. She scanned his outfit tattered outfit and boots and realized he was a pirate. 


	5. Meeting of a Pirate

Nathan stared at the girl in shock. He automatically assumed she was the new Wendy and put on a calm attitude. He figured that no way would any girl from the Lost get lost in the woods and she smelled like she had showered recently unlike all the other girls in Neverland. He looked her over she wasn't half bad looking, she was cute and had nice hair but she was the enemy. 

"Hello, exploring are we?" Nathan asked with a cool, laid back voice that made her skin crawl. 

"It was…I was just…I got lost." Vanessa muttered nervously.

"I see. Well, what were you looking for? Perhaps, I could help you find it." Nathan said leaning forward so his face was mere inches from her face. The girl shifted her weight, he was clearly getting to her, but she didn't back away.

"I…don't think you'd know where it was." She muttered softly looking down at the ground.

"I see. Well, deary, maybe you could explain what you're doing…in here?" He said circling her, and looking her over before continuing, "Didn't steal anythin' did ya?"

"No!" She exclaimed turning to the side to face him, "I wouldn't do that." He stopped walking and laughed, her insistence was amusing to him as he had felt the same way before realizing how much of a thrill it could be.

"Oh, really?" He asked.

But before she had a chance to answer there was rummaging in the near by trees that caught their attention.

"Nathan!" called a voice form behind them. Nathan cringed. 

"Yes Cody, my dear brother. Do you have a problem with me helping this poor lovely lost maiden?" He asked sarcastically. The other boy, who looked about the same age, looked furious. He stormed over to Vanessa grabbed her wrist. 

"You may be my brother but if you try anything…" He stopped talking and walked off dragging Vanessa behind him. Nathan left and went into the room to see if everything looked the same, which it did.  
>Before leaving the room again her smiled and muttered, "This will be easier than I thought."<p> 


	6. Plot for a Fairy

Tinker Bell went off to find Mist to ask her for help. She searched and called her name until she saw a startling sight, Vanessa and Nathan talking in front of Hook's home. She smiled realizing that turning Peter against her would be easier if Nathan became his competition. But she knew she couldn't get the two together without some help. She thought long and hard about who to ask. She considered Cody, but quickly decided against it. He got quite edgy when it came to matters dealing with his brother.

"Tink!" Mist called form behind her. She turned startled. 

"Oh…hi Mist." Tinker Bell said relaxing, realizing it was just her friend. As Tink looked her friend over she go an idea. 

"I heard you were looking for me." Mist stated. 

Tinker Bell nodded and said, "Yeah I was wondering if you could help me with something." 

"Um…sure what?" Mist asked curiously. 

"I want to get Vanessa and Nathan together." Tinker Bell said menacingly. 

"But he's a pirate!" Mist gasped. 

"So? If they get together maybe the Lost and the pirates could make a truce; besides Peter would be safe from her." Tink lied through her teeth. She knew that no truce would ever be possible, Hook would sooner kill Nathan, and Peter would just take Vanessa and her little sister home, but Mist was disillusioned and convinced about finding the best in people. Mist thought about what Tinker Bell had said and nodded, clearly Tinkerbell's lies had worked.

"No, not yet. Not until we get the details worked out." Tinker Bell

stated, as her mind quickly scanned through the potential ways she could get the two together. Such a thing seemed quite impossible for Tinker Bell, she had only loved on person and had no one love her. 

"So how do we start?" Mist asked.

"Go ask Spark to talk to Nathan, see what he thought about her." Tink said landing on a leaf nearby.

"Are you sure you don't want to go talk to Spark?" Mist giggled.

Tink looked confused and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"You really don't see it, do you?" Mist asked shaking her head in disappointment.

"See what?"

Mist sighed and started flying away, "nothing." She called back.


	7. Unrequited Love for a Fairy

Back! (Was gone for longer than expected) For the moment, will try and update a couple stories this week.

Spark was a hot-headed fairy, but a neutral one. Pirates and the Lost alike are willing to talk to him, partially because he doesn't care enough to share things with anyone else. However, he was in love with Tinkerbell; something Mist and Dawn never understood. It was clear, though. The way she treated him, like a servant, he would have thrown a violent fit if it was anyone else. Mist liked Spark, she wasn't in love with him, but her ability to see the best in people led her to see that he was a good fairy beneath the short-fused exterior.

Mist hated the way Tinkerbell treated him. She didn't understand how Tinkerbell didn't see how Spark felt. At least, she hoped that Tinkerbell is blind to his feelings, instead of just using them to get what she wanted.

Still, Mist really believed that Nathan and Vanessa's relationship could help the relations between the Lost and pirates, so even though she didn't want to and even though she knew Spark wouldn't want to, she went to him.

Spark was doing what he usually did, hunting for items to add to his collection as one person or another talks to him about their problems. This time, it was a fairy named Snow; a fairy as foolish as they come, who was in love with love. Every other day she seems to have a new crush, and every other day she finds that they are not interested. Mist waited nearby until Snow fluttered off.

When she had Mist went over to him.

"Spark!" She called. He turned to see who called him and then went back to what he was doing.

"What?" He huffed, annoyed at another disturbance.

"Tinkerbell needs a favour." As soon as he heard Tink's name he stopped what he was doing and turned to face Mist.

"She does? What is it?" He asked his eyes lit up, the way they always did when Tink was mentioned or present. Mist sighed, feeling sorry for Spark's unrequited love.

"She wants you to go ask Nathan about Vanessa. She wants to know if he likes her." Mist explained.

"Why? Does...does Tink like him?" A flash of jealous sparked in his eyes as he tensed up.

"No, 'course not! He is a pirate!"

"Then, why? Why does she care how he feels about some girl?" Spark questioned relaxing a little.

"Um...she is friends with Vanessa. Vanessa wants to know." Mist lied. She had planned to, but she was concerned that it would lead to a dark topic of Tinkerbell's unrequited love of Peter, which was always a touchy subject for Spark.

Spark looked hesitant, but nodded that he would do it. He turned and flew off to find Nathan, without uttering a good-bye. He could tell that something was off, Mist was lying or misleading him about something. He didn't know what, but for Tinkerbell, he pushed his feelings of doubt aside and went on his way.


End file.
